Cherry Blossom Latte
Cherry Blossom Latte (also known as Cherry Latte, Blossom Latte, Cherry Blossom, Cherry, CBL, or most commonly referred as CB) is a male OC of TheTwistedMangle, a female contestant in LFFSBTJTM, a student at Object Summer School, and a camper at Object Summer Camp. Personality Chery Blossom Latte is primarily described as stoic, self-reliant, caring, aggressive, asocial, and cold. He is also very disrespectful towards others, even if they are his friends. It is difficult to earn his trust, meaning that he is distrustful. His aggressive nature makes it challenging to make friends. On the other hand, this becomes better over time, but he is still aggressive with people he finds annoying or doesn't like. Despite his stoic traits and paranoid influence, he has a much kinder and caring side towards others when they are in danger, realizes he has hurt their feelings, or when they are upset. He can also be described as an anti-hero, as he lacks some heroic traits, such as courage and morality. An example of this is he struggles to know what is right and what is wrong, as he reveals that his parents didn't teach him. His is easily fightened and, as hinted in the 15th episode OC Adventures, Halloween is his least favorite holiday. Appearance CB looks like the original Latte, except that, he also has a cherry and cherry syrup on his whipped cream. What is presumed to be a branch from a tree is in place of a cinnamon stick. Relationships Main article: Cherry Blossom Latte/Relationships '' Gallery Cherry Blossom Latte.png Cherry Blossom Latte Remade.png Cherry Blossom.png cbbody.png CBL MY BOI.png Trivia *'Running gag: 'Cherry Blosdom Latte saying "Just do NOT call me Cherry Sakura Latte". *'Running gag: '''Birdy or Ribbon calling Cherry Blossom Latte some variant of Cherry Sakura Latte. **He dislikes this, just like when somebody calls Needle "Needy" or the Object Overload Television "TV". ***Ironically, sakura means cherry. *Cherry Blossom Latte's favorite restaurant is Starbucks. **This heavily implies that he is a cannibal. *The reason why he is female in LFFSBTJTM is because all lattes signed up are female no matter what. *The cherry on his whipped cream is the Object Madness Cherry asset or at least is suppose to represent it. *The cherry syrup is suppose to realistically represent what a cherry blossom latte looks like in real life. **The branch sticking out of his whipped cream seems to be part of a cherry blossom tree, hence his name. *He is the fourth latte to sign up for LFFSBTJTM. *TheTwistedMangle used to sometimes mistake him for a male. *In Object Mon, he is an Normal/Fairy ObjectMon. **Ironically, his stoic traits and paranoid influence doesn't match with being a half Fairy type. *Cherry Blossom Latte's initals used to be CBL, but it was changed to CB so he wouldn't be confused for the OC Chicago Bear Logo. *Cherry Blossom Latte is Japanese, as cherry blossom trees are in Japan. **He was originally American. *He reveals that his parents didn't teach him what is right and wrong, implying that his parents were neglectful of him. **TheTwistedMangle also reveals that he was an only child. Category:Males Category:Objects at Summer School Category:Objects at Summer School Characters Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:TheTwistedMangle's OCs Category:Object High Category:Japanese Characters